


Zero

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ray used to feel like a zero





	Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble Prompt: win
> 
> Written for the ds_snippets Prompt: Zero

Ray stood in front of the sink and was elbow deep in warm, soapy water. He didn’t usually do the dishes, but sometimes he had the urge to clean. He picked up Fraser’s small ass teacup and smiled as he washed the white porcelain.

He used to feel like a real zero. He had lost his parents and then Stella divorced him. He took the Vecchio gig because being anyone else was better than being himself. He was a real loser.

Then he met Fraser. 

As first he thought Fraser was a freak, but as he got to know him, he realized that Fraser was just different. They were both different and the worked like a finely tuned engine.

He hadn’t known who he would be without Fraser, but he knew he was better with Fraser.

Speaking of Fraser, he came up behind Ray and wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist. Ray grinned as Fraser’s lips brushed his neck.

He no longer felt like a loser or a zero, but he was a winner and a ten.

Fraser understood him and he understood Fraser in way that always made Ray smile.

He would never understand Fraser’s obsession with curling though.


End file.
